Dark Healer
by Michiru3
Summary: A Christine Feehan Fanfic. finding her best friend dead and going with a group to the carpathian mountians she trys to deal with overwealming grief. But when a dark man in the guise of a wolf apears will her life be turned upside down?
1. Death and loneliness

Dark Healer  
  
A Christine Feehan Fan fiction   
  
By Michelle Annette Clapp  
  
Heyo peeps! I know I know I usually write Anime fanfics… but I just absolutely LOVE this author and her books! I had to write a fanfic of my own. I'd had this story swimming around in my mind for months and I just HAD to write it!... It's probably going to be a Rated R fic, which means yes there will be Lemons  
  
Lemons= sexual content  
  
And for those of you who have never heard of Christine Feehan… well I STRONGLY suggest you read her books! Starting with Dark Prince. For those of you who HAVE read her books… some or all of them. I'm writing a story based on the son of Gregorie and Savannah. I PROBABLY should tell you anymore details… though I SERIOUSLY want to! Um… NOT so big details. He's around 50 years old and lost the ability to see color and have feelings a LONG time ago! Because of the fact that he immersed himself in his fathers knowledge and what his father taught him of the dark arts and the healing arts. He's grown to become much of a legend himself and a very strong male Carpathian considering his age.   
  
And that's all I'm telling you! HA HA! OH!   
  
WARNING: I do not own any of the books done by Christine Feehan and I never will! This is also a FANFIC so you can't sue me! HA HA! Though if you want to use my original characters please let me know because THOSE are original and MINE! MEW! Kitty! =^-^=  
  
Yes the story is nothing like my actual personality… some what… heh heh… :P   
  
Pain, sorrow and anger pooled in the large flower and incense scented room filled with the sound of sniffling and tears. The grief was causing waves and ripples to overwhelm and attack the now shivering form of a woman hiding in the corners of the room. Doe eyes were scanning the room analyzing all of the faces of those in pain. Their sorrow was pounding down on her already fragile body causing her knee's to weaken as she leaned farther against the wall.   
  
Shaking her waist length golden brown hair she pushed herself up still leaning against the wall breathing heavily. As much as this hurt her, the sorrow and pain and anger pouring over her in waves slowly bring a sharp dull pain to her temples, she was going to stay here until the very end. This was her best friends' funeral, Nicole, who had been viciously and fearfully murdered on the streets not soon after she had left her to go home.   
  
Nittia had sensed something evil and cruel prowling the streets not far from them but she had been so sure that Nicole could get home safely… So much of the grief and sorrow was from herself, being an empath her emotions often would spread out to every one else about her, and at the moment was amplifying their grief, but she just couldn't get herself to put up a shield right now… she didn't care.   
  
A tall form soon stood right next to her and it took a while for her to notice the presence as the room was spinning now. Her head weakly moved up to see the tall lithe and muscular form of a man. Pain lanced through her as she tried to focus on him commanding the room to stop spinning. The man put his hands under her elbows lifting her up. She watched as his lips moved noise coming out of his mouth but she didn't understand what it meant.   
  
The man shook his head lifting her up as if she was as light as a feather and carried her out of the room and out of the tormenting emotional room. The pain was beginning to edge away and her brain began to work again as she once again looked up at the man who had carried her out. It was her friend Eric, tall lithe and muscular with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes he was the topic of many women's conversations.   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"I noticed you were being overwhelmed. Why didn't you shield your self?" he asked as he set her down. She looked up at him her hand resting on a white stoned pillar. Eric was one of the few people who knew of Nittia's abilities and was helpful at times when she seemed to refuse to take care of herself.  
  
"I was too overwhelmed… and…"  
  
"You didn't care." was his blatant reply.  
  
Nittia nodded her head slightly wincing as pain exploded in her head from just the small movement.  
  
"Don't blame your self for what happened to Nicole. You had no idea that there was some murdering freak out there."  
  
"YES I DID!" Nittia wavered a little holding a hand to her head and repeated it again softly, "Yes I did know… But I thought she was safe, that she would get into her house safely. I should have been more careful I should have warned her… or… something…" Her voice trailed away softly.  
  
Eric paused for a long time just leaving her to her thoughts and finally asked, "Nittia?"  
  
Her head lifted just a little showing her doe eyes through golden brown locks, "yes?" she asked softly.  
  
"Are you still going to go to the Carpathian Mountains next week?"  
  
Leave it to Eric to ask the questions at times they weren't welcomed, "Yes" she said softly, "Maybe we might even find her murder their…"  
  
Eric rolled his eyes, "you still don't believe that mumbo jumbo stuff about Carpathians? Come on! It's just a book!" He paused smiling to himself, "Though they are very good books… Christine Feehan is a very good writer I'll give you that, but their just stories! Fantasy!"  
  
Nittia nodded silently not feeling up to arguing with him about Carpathians and vampires right now. She knew that they existed, she had sensed them near at times and when she scanned the area she could see them fighting vampires. She'd even overheard some of their conversations. She KNEW they were real but this one thing Eric would not believe. No matter how much he believed in her abilities.   
  
  
  
Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently, "Why don't I take you to my house tonight. You don't want to be left completely alone tonight do you?"  
  
"No," she said as she read his underlying thoughts. He was trying once again to try and get them together. Just like a lot of her guy friends, her friends didn't understand why she wasn't interested in all these hot kind men that seemed to be begging her to date them, "Please stop trying to put moves on me Eric. I already told you I wasn't interested."  
  
"How did you know…." Trailing off he grinned stupidly and rubbed the back of his hand, "oh yah… mind reading. Well… I really need to get to work… I'm really sorry about Nicole…"  
  
Nittia nodded waving him off, "bye."  
  
She sighed not understanding herself why she wasn't interested, she'd had crushes as a child, like all children do, but other than that she wasn't interested in guys at all but friends and nothing more.   
  
The doors behind her burst open with a mob of Nicole's friends and family pouring out. This time she did put up a shield as they came by. Nicole's mother looked up having this lost look on her face causing her gut to wrench painfully. Behind her was Nicole's husband, Derek. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw his now dead eyes, she could feel the lack of willing to live pounding in his sad heart.  
  
She didn't need to feel their emotions, she could read it in their eyes and as they were finally gone she softly padded back into the room tears threatening to fall from her pale eyes. The pastor looked pityingly on her as he turned to leave her alone with her friend.  
  
Looking over the rim of the coffin Nittia looked down at the empty corpse that had been her best friend from day one. Nicole looked as if she was sleeping, and Nittia felt like her eyes would just open but from the ragged wounds torn at her throat and chest. She knew it deep in her heart that he friend would never be back. That deep emotion and caring that had once flowed out of her would never be seen by the world ever again.  
  
"Hey Nicole." She whispered softly to Nicole's corpse.  
  
"I hope you're having fun up there… because we really miss you down here." Tears started trailing down her cheeks, "I'm going to really miss you girl… I know Derek does. He looks almost dead with you gone."  
  
Silence filled the large room filled with incense and flowers and finally a soft voice bid farewell before Nittia crumpled to the ground in a sobbing heap.  
  
A week later a group of 5 people were sitting around a table located in a small Inn in the Carpathian Mountains. Most of the members of the group were talking excitedly about what they wanted to do first while there. The only silent one in the group at the moment was Nittia. She watched them behind dulled eyes her golden brown locks hiding them from view.  
  
She had been shielding herself the whole trip here keeping everyone from feeling the intense sorrow she was going through still. She couldn't forgive herself, her friend was buried just a week ago and here she is sitting with a bunch of friends on a vacation to explore the Carpathian Mountains.   
  
"…Are you?"  
  
Nittia blinked coming out of her thoughts focusing on the face nearest to her, it was Joan the oldest of the group who had managed to get the plane ride here.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said how old are you?"   
  
"20… why?"  
  
"I guess you can be the designated driver then for when we go to the bar some time this month. Since you can't drink" She smiled her smug look making Nittia want to wipe it right off her.   
  
"Hey Joan stop being mean to her. You don't need to make all the better looking and younger looking woman feel bad. It's not her fault you look old and decrepit." Greg teased her winking at Nittia.  
  
Hiding back a smile she watched as Joan's face turned red, "WHAT!?!" She blew up on Greg starting to bang him with her purse. The group was laughing at the sight of Greg protecting his head laughing and apologizing at the same time while Joan was trying to hit him with her empty purse.  
  
While they were all distracted Nittia found herself just wanting to get away. It didn't feel right to be laughing to be having fun… not when she was dead… the cool air blew into her face as she pushed the door open and walked into the night. She suddenly felt a lot better with the pressure of bodies and emotions all over the place shielded from her by the wall.   
  
The sky was filled with stars everywhere and the full moon shone brightly down on her pale face. Smiling another cool breeze blew by her playing with her hair for a moment before letting it go. Noise from inside the Inn reminded her that civilization was still too close for comfort right now.   
  
The clouds shadow moved shining moonlight down on a lit path. Without a second thought Nittia picked up her feet and began to walk up the path and deeper into the woods. She didn't know how long she walked or even how far but when she did a quick scan she didn't sense any humans around her for miles.   
  
Still walking the path, her doe eye spotted a tall tree that seemed to go on and on into the night sky and the trunk was wide enough that 5 men would have to circle it to hug it. Underneath it was a large bed of soft needles piled on top of moss. Feet pausing for a moment she turned to sit on the bed of soft needles.   
  
Her bottom felt dry and strangely warm as she sat down leaning her back against the trunk. Her breathing was deep as she used nature and the calmness it brought her to help wipe away some of the sorrow deep in her heart. Knowing she was miles away from any human she quickly threw down her shield taking away some of the strain that had slowly begun nagging at her.   
  
She sighed curling her knee's up to her as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She opened her eyes when she felt something wet drip down onto her knee's to find tears were streaming down her face. Giving up on fighting her tears back she started to cry not caring about how much of her emotions she tried to hold back to prevent anyone near from feeling.   
  
No one was there for miles to feel anything so she let all her emotions out like a storm. The wind around her started up whirling around her tangling her long soft golden locks.   
  
She cried for a very long time until she heard the lonely cry of a wolf that was just a few feet in front of her. Looking up not really caring that a wolf was there she looked up into the most magnificent silvery violet eyes in a wolf she had ever seen. His fur was black as night and warm, it was huge, and it padded softly and slowly over to her almost as if it was afraid of scaring her.   
  
Tears were still streaming down her stained cheeks but she continued to watch the magnificent wolf as he padded to her. He stopped right next to her licking the tears from her face. She could feel his need to comfort and she took it wrapping her arms around him and crying softly into his warm black pelt. She felt comfort and love flowing into her; she had never known that wolves could send the feelings of emotions.   
  
Crying herself ragged Nittia continued to hug the wolf weakly now finding herself very tired. Slowly and against her will and better judgment her eyes closed sending her off into sleep with the warm and soft fur of a wolf as her pillow.  
  
Moving the woman's arms so that she was laying on the soft needles the black wolfs form changed to that of a man. He was tall and slender and well built with long shoulder length hair tied in the back. Looking down at the woman in thought he wondered what had caused him to comfort this stranger.   
  
When he had earlier felt a human walking along his property he was going to demand why they had trespassed. But as he had neared the human he felt a huge amount of grief unbound and deep coming from the human. He was amazed that a human could feel so deeply. Changing to the form of a wolf he had come upon the human to find a slender beauty curled up among the needles under a tree crying so hard with emotions so stark and strong the wind was surrounding her.   
  
He hadn't known what to do yet so he called out into the night trying to gain her attention. As she lifted her head he had found himself trapped in her doe like eyes that he found himself drowning into. After that he just had to comfort her, but now, after she had cried all that she could cry and tired herself so much she had fallen asleep. What was he going to do with her?  
  
There wasn't an inn for miles and he had no idea were she came from. He was sure he had never seen her among the people in town. With a sigh he picked her up into his strong arms holding her close as he began the tread back up to his cabin. 


	2. Meetings in the Cabin

Dark Healer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Christine Feehan Fanfic  
  
By Michelle Annette Clapp  
  
Heyo! I know I know I'm updating a LITTLE early… but I really didn't write this story for people to review. So unlike my other Fics I'm not waiting for people to review… though they are HIGHLY appreciated! And I will answer any questions you have and answer any Review that you give.   
  
I decided to make our Carpathian male guy here 150 years old instead. No problems with you people? Good!  
  
By the way Reviews are appreciated flames will be used to make smores. So don't bother sending them… unless you want me to stuff my face with yummy yummy smores…. Because I can! lol.  
  
Um… yah I'm in a BLAH BLAH mood heh. Oh well doesn't matter to much! Most people ignore this part anyways. RIGHT?!?! RIGHT! :P so I'm kind of just babeling to my self… but that doesn't matter cause you're probably not reading this!... but if you are… well… WHY ARE YOU!?!? Get to the story! Ignore my endless Babel! The stories probably much more entertaining then I will ever be!   
  
Warning: I do not own any of the Dark Series and because this is a FANFIC you can't sue me so HA! I make no money of off Christine's hunky yummy Carpathian males… and I REALLY wish they were real. You can only guess why. :P Original Characters are all mine so no pokies!   
  
*****  
  
The smell of wood smoke drifted around the room as Nittia slowly opened her eyes. She was on a soft velvety couch with a warm blanket over her. The room felt warm in both looks and energy as she spotted a fire going in the fireplace. She closed her eyes again to smell the sweet tang of cedar and listened to the sound of fire crackling.  
  
"You're awake." A voice like that of sweet velvet washed over her, causing sweet ripples down her spine. She opened her eyes once again to be blessed with the sight of a tall slender and well built man. His long locks of bluish hair glittered in the firelight, his face was that of a god, even better than a gods, and his small smile made her heart do a summersault.   
  
Yummy was all she could think of as her eyes rested on him, she felt she could look at this stranger forever. The man smirked almost as if hearing her thought and she heard the distinct sound of laughter in her mind.   
  
"Where am I?" Nittia asked trying to get her bearings as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.   
  
"You're in the Carpathian mountains." When Nittia didn't blink he continued, "More to the point you're in my cabin."  
  
Nittia nodded, her still sleepy brain working sluggishly yet as she mulled over this. Suddenly she was begging to wonder if coming out here had been a good idea.   
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"I found you on the path and saw you asleep so I took you here."  
  
Nittia could sense the lie on him, and being the normal honest and to the point person she was she replied to his lie with, "You're lying."   
  
The man blinked a few times then nodded, "Yes I am… half…" His voice went down an octave sweetening his voice even more, "But I don't think you want to know the whole truth."   
  
Nittia held the blanket close to her suddenly shivering, guessing things and putting one and one together.   
  
"You were the wolf."  
  
The mans eyes didn't widen in shock but she could feel shock coming from him, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm guessing you're a Carpathian and from you're answer I'm guessing I'm right."  
  
Stalking up to her like a panther Nittia could see his dark Violet eyes even closer now causing more shivers to run through her body.   
  
How do you know of Carpathians? He asked in her mind. She could feel the obvious poking at her mind's shield. She wasn't afraid of hiding anything and willingly let him meld his mind with hers. After a pause he backed away and shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry…" his velvety voice was filled with compassion.   
  
"For what?" she asked softly.  
  
"For your loss…. I understand what it feels like to loose some one close."  
  
Nittia silently cursed him as she felt tears begging to well up once again and her sorrow was starting to come back to the surface.   
  
"Don't worry about it." She chocked out.  
  
Sitting on his knee's with the elegance of a panther he gently wiped a renegade tear trailing down. Gasping Nittia pulled back a little from the spark that had erupted through her at the small tender movement.  
  
He seemed to ignore her reaction and spoke softly, "I did not mean to bring back terrible memories… I am sorry."   
  
"It's okay… d… don't worry about it." She stuttered.   
  
She felt her heart beat speeding up as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Strong emotions she'd never felt for anyone stirred deeply in her heart.   
  
"I should have introduced myself to you… My name is Janevon. I'm the son of Gregori and Savvanah, grandson of Mikhail the dark prince."  
  
"You mean… every one… is real?"  
  
Janevon nodded his head, "Yes they are. As am I." He whispered that last part, his velvet voice wrapping silk around her.   
  
"My name is Nittia Johnson…" she spoke trying to break the spell he was weaving about her. How could he have such a strong influence to her emotions, no man had ever done that.   
  
"You are physic are you not?" Janevon asked softly to her.  
  
She nodded her head gently, "Yes…"  
  
"Good… the other's might want to meet you."   
  
Nittia felt her heart drop, she had hopped he would say she was his lifemate, but… if he couldn't tell, then maybe she wasn't and her body was being unbelievably cruel to her.   
  
"I….I should get back to the Inn. The group might get suspicious or worried if I don't show up soon."  
  
"They would probably love to meet me wouldn't they." He said.  
  
Nittia nodded, "Yes… but I don't know if it would be wise."  
  
"Yes it wouldn't be wise."  
  
"How old are you?" Nittia blurted the question out.  
  
"150… why?"   
  
"Just wondering if you were an ancient… or…"  
  
"Ah… details…" Janevon thought for a moment, "Well you could just read my mind."   
  
"You'd have to let me in."  
  
"And I will." His soft voice whispered near her ear. He was so close she was having trouble thinking strait.  
  
"A…alright…" Closing her eyes to help her focus she entered Janevons' mind sensing the demon in him already strong when he was so young. She watched as his father Gregori taught him the dark arts as well as healing. She watched as his color and feelings he had once had disappear at the age of 40. She watched as he was forced to kill one of the male Carpathians that had been like his big brother. After that he had killed many vampires, being surprisingly strong at such a young age he had become a hunter.   
  
He had decided to come to his mother and fathers homeland to bring his soul some comfort after he had killed the vampire that smelled fresh of the blood of Nicole.   
  
Nittia quickly pulled out looking at him, "You killed Nicole's murderer…" She paused for just a moment before flinging her arms around him, "Thank you!"   
  
Janevon stood stock still for a moment surprised but relaxed into her hug wrapping his arms about her, "You're welcome" he replied surprised. He paused for a moment wondering at the emotions that he was feeling from Nittia's arms just being wrapped around him and from her gratitude.   
  
He quickly disposed of that thought thinking is was just from her being an Empath. She wasn't shielded so she was projecting her emotions into him. And like all human women they find them selves severely attracted to Male Carpathians, so the attraction and appeal he was feeling was just hers.   
  
Pulling back Nittia wiped some tears that had come back. Janevon found himself compelled to touch her as much as possible and wiped them away again with his fingers. She smiled at him and he felt his heart doing a summersault. She must be a very strong empath, he thought.   
  
"I need to take you back now." His voice whispered near her ear as he picked her up. He felt him self grow strangely tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled her scent and it seemed to arouse him even more.   
  
Nittia nodded her head in acknowledgment against his shoulder. She inhaled his musky male scent and closed her eyes feeling in heaven. She wanted to be near him like this forever. She couldn't understand why but she was going to enjoy it while she could.   
  
With her eyes hidden in his shoulder she only noticed the swift breeze telling her that he had used his supernatural speed to get her back to the Inn. She pulled her head back a little to look up at the two story building with a wooden sign hanging down next to the door saying "Inn". She smiled but didn't want to leave his arms yet.  
  
As Janevon was starting to lower her to the ground he heard her mumble softly to not let her down yet. And seemingly enough he didn't want to let go of her either.   
  
"NITTIA!" a male voice rang from the now open doorway of the Inn a young good looking man ran out of the Inn looking worried and hurried over to Nittia.  
  
"Were did you go? I was starting to get worried." Eric spurted out.  
  
"She needed some time alone," Janevon spoke trying not to growl at Eric. What was with him? He was finding himself becoming very jealous of this man Eric who seemed to be pretty close to his Nittia… wait a minute. HIS?!?  
  
Eric nodded, "Ah that does happen." He looked to Nittia who still didn't seem to want to move from this strangers arms. He raised his eyebrows looking suspiciously up at the stranger, "were did you find her?"  
  
Nittia decided to put a word in finally getting enough strength and will power to move away, "He found me on the path… I'd cried so hard I fell asleep. He took me to his cabin until I woke up and then took me back here." She looked up at Janevon smiling as he lowered her to the ground, "Thank you Janevon."  
  
Janevons' heart did a flip flop at that smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Eric was watching the two of them suspiciously, "Yes… thank you." He mumbled before taking Nittia hand. When Janevon growled at him he paused letting go of her hand and looking at Janevon.  
  
"Did you just growl?"  
  
Janevon just stared at him with those deadly violet eyes. Eric hadn't noticed before with Nittia curled up in his arms but now he could see it. This man was dangerous. Every pore of his body seemed to be reeking danger.   
  
"Maybe it was just my imagination." He said using it to excuse himself and Nittia back into the cabin.  
  
Do you want to meet me again tomorrow night? Janevons' voice asked velvet and soft in her mind.  
  
I would love to. She replied not even thinking twice about her answer, Will you meet me here at the Inn tomorrow night at 6? She felt his acknowledgement and then realized that Eric had been ranting to her the entire time they had been in the Inn.  
  
"I'm sorry… what did you say?"  
  
"Why do you keep zoning out like that lately Nittia?! And what was with that guy? He's dangerous what were you doing with him? Why didn't you tell me that you were still hurting over Nicole's death! I wouldn't have had you come if you had just told me."  
  
"I didn't want to ruin you're vacation" Nittia spoke quietly being overwhelmed by her friends large amount of emotions and confusion. She hadn't shielded yet so she was getting the full blast of it like a bomb blowing up in her face.  
  
She felt Janevon in her mind again and the next thing she knew Eric's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. And he didn't seem to notice either. She heard him laughing causing a ripple of pleasure running through her and she couldn't help but smile as she turned away from Eric and headed up to her room.  
  
By this time Eric HAD noticed that he wasn't talking and he started to get frantic, waving his arms about the place. Watching this view from the upper stairs in the shadows Nittia burst out laughing. Okay you can let him go now Janevon. She felt his laughter as he disappeared. When his voice was gone she leaned against the wall for a moment just mulling over everything. Noticing Eric starting up the stairs she quickly opened her door and fled inside. 


	3. Escape into the night

Dark Healer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Michiru  
  
Um… I got an actual review…. Wow I'm surprised actually… wasn't expecting one… thanks! Um… I'll try to get more people to read and write Christine Feehan fanfics… but I'm afraid it's not to easy… especially for me who's not very well known OR popular.  
  
Um… also I haven't updated because I borrowed to Christine Feehan Books and I've been working on finishing reading them…. So… sorry about that… *sigh* Also been trying to be a good little girl and actually UPDATE my web comic… which I haven't touched since I turned 18… heh heh…   
  
Oh… and I made like a HUGE spelling error in the last chapter that aurora_light managed to find. THANK YOU! Umm… the thing was… it wasn't Janevon Sensing Danger from Eric…. It was the other way around. Janevons a Carpathian… so it's kind of a no duh that a human male would feel he's dangerous… well he is… but yah. ^-^   
  
And also… I'm tired of TRYING to make these italics work for when they are speaking mind to mind…. So instead when they talk using telepathy it'll be in-between THESE lovely ladies! ~ ~ how do you like THEM apples!?! He he  
  
*****  
  
Nittia looked about her as she slinked down the stairs. She had avoided Eric and the rest of the group all day. Only going down to grab something to eat. It was 6 now and she didn't want to be late for her meeting with Janevon. The thought of Janevon caused her heart to start beating faster. She felt like a woman sneaking out of the house to meet with her forbidden lover.  
  
The lobby seemed empty for the most part as she wandered through, only a few people huddled over their warm mugs as the cold rain flashed outside. Looking at her wrist watch Nittia found that she had 20 minutes left until 6.   
  
A door opened on the second floor and she heard the distinctive sound of Eric's squeaky boots on the floor boards up above. She found herself moving swiftly to the only exit which was the door outside. She didn't want to deal with Eric right now, nor did she want to get caught and receive another lecture from Eric. All she wanted was the calm and comfort that only Janevon could give, and she was intrigued as to why she felt herself so attracted to this Carpathian that didn't seem to be her life mate. She had seen Carpathians before and they had not even sparked a small hint of life in her body. They looked nice but that was all.   
  
She wanted to talk to him again to get as much of him as she could before she left back for America. The plane for home was in just a few days and she didn't want to walk with a bunch of noisy Christine Feehan fans that didn't believe her when she said they were real, the ones who never really did care if she was hurting. Didn't even notice that she was quite and drawn in… and Janevon did care, he did notice, and that was what she needed right now.  
  
She quickly pulled on a green cape she had left in the closet as she saw Eric starting down the stairs. With out a second glace she hurried out of the Inn fighting the wind and rain as she opened the door. The other people in the lobby looked disdainfully at the door and the cold coming in as she opened it. Unfortunately it also gained the attention of Eric as he was coming down the stairs but all he saw as she hurried out the door was green cloth before it disappeared into the night.  
  
His eyebrows drew together curious and soon moved to the closet to don his water proof jacket and followed out the door. He looked about for any sign of some one but the rain was pouring down so hard he could see no one. He drew the hood of his jacket closer as the water flew into his eyes stinging them. He fought the wind moving about looking for footprints or anything else that might give away the location of the person wearing green.  
  
/////  
  
Nittia watched as Eric wandered about the place in the rain and found that she would have to move even farther away from the inn to avoid being found. The wind seemed to blow against her back gently nudging her towards the woods. She felt the night calling her and with out thought her feet had begun moving towards the woods.  
  
Not to long after this the cold began seeping into her pours as it had swiftly socked through her cape and was now keeping the water right next to her skin. She was shivering but continued to walk on sensing animals hidden in their dens from the rain. She smiled as she felt a wolf pack out in the night searching for food. How far from the inn had she gone?  
  
She tried to look at her wrist watch but it was to dark to tell if it was 6 or 8. She wondered if Janevon was there at the inn yet or not. That was when she felt him, right behind her tall with his long hair flying about him widely as the wind tossed his locks about. She turned to see him wearing nothing but a shirt and jeans that were so soaked they stuck to his shapely legs. Her heart pounded wildly as he padded towards her as the wolf had the night before. His silver Violet eyes gazing fiercely into hers he seemed like a character out of a book.   
  
She wished so desperately that this wild man was hers but at the same time felt her heart droop knowing it wasn't to be. He was only a few feet from her as he moved his hand up to tilt her drooping head up. She felt fire racing through her body with that touch and the cold was suddenly forgotten.   
  
He looked down into her expressive doe like eyes finding sorrow in them once again but of a different nature.  
  
"Who did you leave the Inn?" His silky voice asked wrapping her up more in his spell.  
  
"Eric was chasing me." She replied without thinking as she wanted to just fling her arms about him and beg him to take her. To take away her virginity, she felt she didn't care if he wasn't her life mate, he was the first one to ever make her feel this way and she was afraid it might be the last.  
  
He felt rage welling within him at the thought of Eric even touching Nittia, he was curious to find it existing him but he fought it down and set it aside to mull over later.   
  
"I… I mean… I was trying to avoid talking to him…." Stuttering she tried to explain what had really happened.  
  
"Why would you try to avoid him? Isn't he you're friend?"  
  
She looked away muttering softly, "A friend trying to get in my bed…"  
  
A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear her muttered words but Janevon had and it enraged him more, "He will not be getting in you're bed." He said softly anger slightly evident in his voice.  
  
"Of course he won't." She replied wondering what had caused him to become angry.   
  
Janevons' hand moved like a lovers caress along her skin sending shivers to go through her body. It stopped at the back of her head tangling it into her silky locks, his face slowly inching its way toward her lips. Nittia's heart beat fast with each antagonizing minute as she looked from his perfect lips to his perfect violet eyes.  
  
~Janevon have you contacted the girl yet?~   
  
He moved away swiftly realizing what he was doing. He had never done this to a human woman before, why was he doing it now? Even so his grandfather would not be pleased if he found that he had been taking his liberties on the physic woman who just might be the next lifemate of one of the ancients or the Carpathian men who were struggling to fight the beast down. Just as he was always fighting the beast, ever since he was a child the beast had been stronger in him than any other Carpathian. He had lost all feelings and colors at such a young age he had forgotten what it was even like. Most males at least could remember that… he could not.   
  
Nittia looked up at him dazed and confused, he saw the hurt in her eyes and cursed himself while fighting down the beast inside him demanding he take her.   
  
"I am sorry Nittia… I did not mean to do that…" he wasn't sure if he was sorry for almost kissing her, he was just so confused!  
  
He took a few calming breaths before replying to his grandfather.   
  
~Yes I have contacted her. She is with my right now.~  
  
~Good bring her to my home. The other males in this area are here with me. Perhaps she is the lifemate to one of them.~  
  
Janevon fought the beastly urge to take her into his arms and take her far away from all of them and keep her for himself. ~Yes…~  
  
Mikhail seemed silent for a moment before asking ~Are you alright Janevon?~  
  
~I will be okay… I just don't know how safe it is to be shoving her into a large group of males just hoping she might be one of their lifemates.~  
  
~It is something we have always done for the woman when they become of age. She knows of this, you told me you're self.~  
  
~Yes…. I did~ He was silent a moment as Nittia looked at him as she listened to their conversation, ~I will bring her… ~  
  
~Good~ with that Mikhail broke the connection. Janevon was left looking down at Nittia fighting the urge to take her away.  
  
"So… you're taking me to see if I'm a lifemate to some one?"  
  
Janevons eyes looked hidden as his bluish hair glimmered in the heavy rain, water dripping down his perfect skin.   
  
"…yes…"  
  
She could feel his struggle inside fighting the beast, and she felt herself walking up to him her hand touching his skin gently. ~Janevon…~ she spoke softly in his mind trying to help him fight the beast within him.  
  
His head jerked up, his violet eyes looking strait into her's. Her touch had only made the urge to take her grow stronger. He surprised her as he wrapped an arm behind her and kissed her possesivly.  
  
Her world went on fire as the rain was forgotten and the ground shook beneath her feet. Her explored her mouth pressing her soft body against his hard demanding one. She moaned softly against his lips causing him to grow hard with painful need.   
  
His hand moved to the back of her head gently tilting her head to give him access to her silky throat. His mouth moved down, his warm breath tickling and exciting her skin.  
  
She felt a warm heat pool down between her legs as his lips touched her skin she gasped, his teeth nibbling along his soft skin.  
  
*********  
  
And that is it for now folks! He he! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reviewing! They are very much so appreciated! They brighten my day and make me want to write more, faster! He he. Anyways there ya go! 


	4. Time to meet the Grandparents

Dark Healer  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Michiru  
  
I'm super happy now because I got two reviews! *Huge grin* NOW… my answers to my reviews! Yes I think Janevon is indeed an absolute hotty. A guy of my dreams… not to mention Carpathian so definitely a part of my dreams! Though he's a bit… mmm… thick headed! *laugh* though I think he's adorable that way.   
  
Now… I don't know if people thought that Nittia is supposed to be Christine Feehan?... because I created her from my own imagination… and a lot of my characters have at least one or two of my own traits. When it comes to Nittia, it's empathy. Yes indeed! I'm an empath… whether you choose to believe it or not… not my problem. I don't have telepathy nor do I have telekinesis, but yah.   
  
I would be writing longer chapters and updating more often if it weren't for the fact that I'm going to college classes and I've been spending a lot of my time looking for a job… though my dream is to become an author… I still need to some how come up with money to pay for college. And I need to find a magazine that will publish my short story so my name is at least OUT there in the publishing field. If anybody knows of a good magazine that publishes stories from freelance writers that except Fantasy/romance short story's please let me know!   
  
Well… let me say OOOOONE thing real quick before I start….. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! *Ahem* I'm done. Thank you again and on to the next chapter! Woot!  
  
*****  
  
His head jerked up, his violet eyes looking strait into hers. Her touch had only made the urge to take her grow stronger. He surprised her as he wrapped an arm behind her and kissed her possessively.  
  
Her world went on fire as the rain was forgotten and the ground shook beneath her feet. Her explored her mouth pressing her soft body against his hard demanding one. She moaned softly against his lips causing him to grow hard with painful need.   
  
His hand moved to the back of her head gently tilting her head to give him access to her silky throat. His mouth moved down, his warm breath tickling and exciting her skin.  
  
She felt a warm heat pool down between her legs as his lips touched her skin she gasped, his teeth nibbling along her soft skin. She could tell he was going to bite her and she longed for it desperately.  
  
~Janevon were are you!?~ the voice of reason grumbled angrily in his head as he was about to bite down on her pure soft skin. /what am I doing?!/ he moved back quickly as if he had been burned. /maybe I'm closer to turning then I thought…/ His violet eyes glanced up to look at Nittia. She looked hurt and disappointed. /I broke her trust…/ he felt his heart pang, /mayhap she will never trust me again./   
  
"I… I'm sorry Nittia… I'm… having trouble keeping the beast down…" He tried to explain. /what is the explanation for? I broke her trust… dang it!/   
  
Nittia looked down trying to hide her hurt. /He doesn't want me… Figures… the only person who I ever wanted is the one who doesn't want me./ "Please take me to Mikhail…" her voice was soft as she tried to hide her hurt.  
  
He could hear hurt, as her empathy couldn't prevent her from hiding it. He sighed and walked back up to her, as he told his body to behave, he picked her up in his arms, "I'm sorry Nittia." His voice had so much conviction in it that she had to believe him. Believe that he was sorry.   
  
What he was sorry for, Nittia wasn't really sure. She wasn't able to say anything though as the scenery around them became nothing but a blur and the next thing she knew she was right in front of this huge mansion that must belong to Mikhail. For a moment her hurt was pushed aside as she let her fantasy's come true.   
  
Janevon carried her into the doors and set her down. His back was to her as she followed him through the various halls to come to the Living room. At the door way she paused, nervous. She could see the crowd of Carpathian males scattered about the room, and two people sitting next to each other who just oozed power and leadership. A man and woman were looking in her direction, as she stood just out of sight of the Carpathian's.   
  
Janevon could also feel her nervousness. He found himself also nervous, he wasn't sure why but he didn't like this feeling. His deep violet eyes looked into her doe brown ones, promising safety and protection. His hand came up in front of her and she hesitantly took it. As soon as their hands touched they both felt their bodies go on fire. Nittia was shocked, and again hurt to know that he wasn't her lifemate. She was so confused but let him lead her out into the room.   
  
Immediately she felt all eyes on her, causing her more fear. Janevon moved a little hiding her from most of the eyes, and helping her to calm her nerves. Mikhail got up from his seat but Raven, his wife, beat him to her.  
  
"You poor thing, you must be completely frightened!" Raven spoke as if she was lecturing Mikhail.  
  
Nittia gave her a small smile, liking this woman already, "I'm just a little overwhelmed."  
  
"And so you should! Just meeting one of these males can overwhelm one." She paused and looked back at Mikhail, Nittia could tell they were talking, Raven turned back to her, "Mikhail and I will try to make this as comfortable as possible… is that okay?"  
  
/There are so many of those males… and all of them have emotions that are bombarding me, hope, need, lust…/ She sighs, /I hope they can make this comfortable for me…/. Nodding slowly she allowed Raven, Janevon, and Mikhail to lead her to a sofa and let her sit down. Raven sat on one side of her and Janevon on the other. He wasn't going to leave her side until this was done.  
  
Janevon was fighting the beast that demanded he take Nittia away from them all, to protect her and to claim her as his own to make her cry out his name as he showed her the pleasures of love making. On the outside he looked calm and he still did all he could to help Nittia feel comfortable, pouring warmth over her.   
  
"Are you ready Nittia" Raven asked, Nittia nodded and Mikhail allowed one male after another to come up in front of her.   
  
Nittia tried to see something in these males, to help at least one of them stop fighting the urge to become a vampire, but as much as she tried, they just looked handsome but couldn't compare to Janevon. The last male left the room and Raven turned back to her, the hope she had, died as the last male left the room.  
  
"Are you sure none of them are you're lifemate?" she tried one last time to allow hope to fill her heart.  
  
Nittia looked over at Janevon, Merely looking at him caused her heart to flutter and butterflies to fly about in her stomach /He's not my lifemate… as much as I want it to be so. He won't even bed me… / she closed her eyes for a moment and looked back at Raven, "Yes… I'm sure." She could feel Raven and Mikhail's disappointment but she couldn't do anything about it, "I'm sorry…"   
  
"It's not you're fault." Raven sighed once more and patted Nittia's shoulder, "Not every physic woman is a Carpathians lifemate."   
  
/that's not exactly comforting/ Thought Nittia, but she forced herself to smile trying to help Raven feel better.  
  
"I'll take you back to the Inn." Janevons' deep voice whispered out over her skin causing ripples to run down her spine.  
  
"Alright." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper but he took her hand helping her stand. He bid farewell to his grandparents before leading Nittia outside, his hand clasping hers the whole way.   
  
Raven sat there for a moment watching the two go and hope started to fill her heart again, "They're lifemates."  
  
Mikhail sat next to his mate, "It seems that way… but Janevon might not realize it for a while."  
  
"He always was thick headed when it came to girls. One thing Gregory couldn't teach him." She smiled and hugged Mikhail.  
  
///////  
  
Outside Nittia stopped Janevon as he was about to pick her up.   
  
"What is it?" his voice was deep, he was struggling with himself so much right now. He was so afraid he might turn, and it was so hard to disobey the demands of his body.  
  
His voice was causing mayhem with her body but she had to ask him to do this one thing for her, "Janevon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will…" she paused feeling nervous /what if he says no?/ "…Will you sleep with me?" she forced the words out, her voice sounding unsure, as if she was afraid he would say no.   
  
She had to ask that question didn't she… the one thing that was driving him insane and she was asking him to give in to his bodies demands. He couldn't stand this he had to have her! Her eyes were fearful as she looked up into his eyes, afraid he would deny her. His hand crept around her and brought her forcefully to his chest as he forced his lips down onto hers hungrily.   
  
Her hands crept up behind his neck and tangled themselves up in his raven blue locks, she moaned against his lips already feeling like she was being consumed by fire.  
  
His tongue ran along her lower lip teasing her into allowing him to plunder her mouth further. With a sigh her lips parted and he didn't wait a second to slip in deepening the kiss and pressing her soft plaint body against his. He was painfully hard and he knew he had to have her. He only let her go at last so they could both breath.  
  
"Is that a yes?..." her soft voice causing him to grow harder.  
  
"Oh God yes," He kissed her again and they were lost in each other for another few minutes.  
  
"Don't we need to go somewhere private?" her mind was foggily trying to keep control as her body threatened to overwhelm it in fire and passion.  
  
Janevon didn't say another word as he picked her up and using his supernatural speed brought her to his cabin. He flicked his finger causing the fireplace to light, illumination the cabin in a warm light. It was a one room cabin with the bed close to the fireplace. /perfect/ He thought as he carried her into the cabin and set her down on his bed.  
  
Nittia looked up at him to see his violet eyes burning down into his with hunger and need. His eyes caused her body to ignite on fire. He moved slowly onto the bed moving towards her like a wolf sneaking onto its prey. She shivered, she was his prey.   
  
He kissed her again gently pushing her down onto the bed immediately deepening the kiss as she moaned against him.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sorry people but no lemon in this chapter. In the next one I'll give everyone a warning so they can skip it if they want. 


	5. Hot fires and pleasent delights Lemon

Dark Healer   
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Michiru  
  
I am just amazed that I am still getting reviews. I just love getting reviews! *Hops about happily* anyways. Not fair that some of you get to meet Christine Feehan! Not fair!... oh well I'll just keep reading her stories and sigh happily daydreaming of my own Carpathian lover. (We can only dream) as I once said (Out of no where on a cold winter day walking to the city bus stop with a friend) "Ah sometimes I wish I was a Carpathian… Oh yah." (My reason for this little saying?... heh heh… actually it was because they can control their body heat… but my friend loved it and took it as a quote!)   
  
Any girls out there just remember this quote! "Some times I wish I was a Carpathian… Oh yes." XD   
  
Next up on the list of what to say… ah yes! my short story! Thanks I hope I get published soon too. The last magazine I sent my story to replies in about two or three months… *Sigh* yah I have to wait a while… if that doesn't work… on to the next magazine publisher! It's so hard to find magazines that actually take fantasy romance short stories! (Anyone have some idea's on who to send my manuscript to please let me know!)   
  
I should probably just try and write another short story… and this time no romance! … *Sigh* I'm not that good at short stories… I can only write them when I have a good idea… and often they turn into novels! (Just how I work… I like em long and complicated!) more interesting that way! ^-^  
  
*Pauses for a moment* ahhh…. Got to love this music… Just discovered this one singer by the name of Gackt. His voice is to die for even if it is in Japanese. Hey I'm studying Japanese (trying to get a Minor in Japanese) so no complaints from me!  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter has lemon!   
  
Lemon= sexual content… kind of like those love scenes in Christine's books.  
  
If you don't want to read anything with lemon or you're 18 or younger please just skip this chapter… but if you're under 18 and completely ignore my warning and want to read lemon… go ahead I can't stop you.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Is that a yes?..." her soft voice causing him to grow harder.  
  
"Oh God yes," He kissed her again and they were lost in each other for another few minutes.  
  
"Don't we need to go somewhere private?" her mind was foggily trying to keep control as her body threatened to overwhelm it in fire and passion.  
  
Janevon didn't say another word as he picked her up and using his supernatural speed brought her to his cabin. He flicked his finger causing the fireplace to light, illumination the cabin in a warm light. It was a one room cabin with the bed close to the fireplace. /perfect/ He thought as he carried her into the cabin and set her down on his bed.  
  
Nittia looked up at him to see his violet eyes burning down into his with hunger and need. His eyes caused her body to ignite on fire. Moving slowly onto the bed, he padded towards her like a wolf sneaking onto its prey. She shivered, because she knew she was his prey.   
  
He kissed her again gently pushing her down onto the bed immediately deepening the kiss as she moaned against him. His hands dug under her clothing caressing her smooth skin, leaving fire were ever they went. A quite whimper escaped her lips as his hands skimmed her breasts, just one gentle stroke and she could feel them swelling.   
  
His hips moved between her legs pressing her farther into the mattress, rubbing their confined cores against each other bringing the fire to an even higher peak. She could feel aching wet heat pool between her legs as he rubbed against her again and his hands cupped her aching breasts. Fire consumed them both as they lost themselves to each other, opening their minds and hearts to one another turning the fire into a raging storm.   
  
Tearing off her shirt and bra, Janevon moved his lips along her silky throat to nibble there. He pulse was driving him mad, and her sweet smell lured him in closer. Small hands tangled themselves into his hair clinging their, "Please…" her voice was small and desperate sounding, he could feel her want, her need. They both needed this, to feel and be together like this.  
  
His hands moved under her slender frame pulling her lithe body closer to his, just the feel of her almost made him plunge deep inside her and drink his fill of her sweet nectar. His many years of constant control was the only thing that kept him in check, if just a little.   
  
"Please!" she moaned growing more desperate as his lips hovered over her exposed neck. Not taking another minute his sharp fangs pierced her skin digging deeply into her as he felt his mind dig deeply into her mind. The pain and pleasure drove her almost over the edge as his hands pressed her harder against his demanding skin. His mouth feed deeply from her and she could feel his deep pleasure from just taking her blood.   
  
He pulled back licking the two puncture wounds shut, feeling guilty knowing he shouldn't have taken blood from the woman he was about to bed. Nittia's hands on his skin made all his guilt swiftly dissipate as fire once again overruled any sane thoughts from his head.   
  
"Janevon" She whispered eyes half lidded. Her body demanding him as she knew his body needed hers.   
  
Moving his lips lower he kissed her soft mound, causing a gasp to escape from her tender lips. He took her into his mouth, her body arching into his demanding mouth as her legs opened to bring their aching and confined cores even closer to each other. Her hands wandered his back longing to find his skin and ignite his skin like he had done to her.   
  
Pausing only a second, Janevon thought his clothes away giving them both the pleasure of feeling each others skin. His hand pressed down her skin and under her pants to find her wet core, she exploded moaning and arching against him.   
  
He drove her even closer to the edge as his hands and mouth drove her crazy. Her hands were restless, memorizing every hallow and crevice along his skin, demanding to feel all of him. They both couldn't last much longer, and there aching need was growing more and more by the moment.   
  
"Ja..Janevon…" her lips muttered as her body once again arched towards him in need. His body pressed her body and she could feel his need pressing against her confined core, forcing a moan out of her swollen lips.   
  
Leaving his skin she tried to throw her pants off but his hands over hers stopped them. Slowly and seductively he looped his fingers through her pants and silky lace panties, pulling them down inch by tortures inch. Were skin was revealed his mouth would soon leave only burning skin as he kissed and nibbled exposed skin.   
  
Tossing the pants aside he moved to claim her lips in a deep kiss forcing her down onto the bed again. Their limbs tangled together as they lost themselves to the fire leaping about them, ready to consume the two. Need, want, demand, and fire filled every pore of their bodies as he finally plunged deep into her core thinking of nothing but her.   
  
For a moment pain doused the fire but as he moved a little inside her, the pain quickly became a far away memory as the fire overtook them again. He moved slowly at first, allowing her virgin body to adjust itself to his hard and demanding one but soon he lost himself in her tight sheath. The room about them faded to non existence as they became fire, wild and hot, panting and thrusting harder against one another.   
  
They flew higher and higher, closer to the cliff until they both fell screaming each others name and holding onto each other bringing them safely to earth and back onto Janevons bed.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
So how was that? The chapter is a bit short… yes… but I don't really want to get the chapters with lemon and the chapters with out lemon all mixed up. That way people can skip the lemon if they want.   
  
Now don't think that since they finally slept together that they are actually "Together" Sorry Janevon is to thick headed for that… not to mention they haven't actually said the ritual words… or even exchanged blood yet! You'll just have to see what happens next. Neh? 


	6. Unrequited love painful desicion

Dark Healer   
  
Chapter 6  
  
…..  
  
Well there isn't too much to say about my lack of updating… What if I said that I haven't updated anywhere? Because I was so busy with school, life, and RPing. Heh heh… ^-^; …. Don't hurt me! *Hides from angry readers* Gomen Gomen Gomen!!! (BTW Gomen is Japanese for "I'm sorry!")   
  
Anyways… I was kind of out of the mood from writing or reading for a while… it does happen occasionally. Also I realized a flaw in my story… but no worries I found out how to fix it. I also noticed all my spelling errors… eh heh heh… man I hate it when I do that!  
  
I guess I'll just have to read and edit everything updating them again…. And for those who have been wishing me luck on getting published. Thank you! Though I of course got a letter saying that they didn't accept my story. (I'm not surprised though.) The chances of an editor even reading my story is slim to non… that's why I just need to keep trying! When I'm finally published it will be a bit easier.  
  
In any case! On with the story!  
  
  
  
Nittia woke that morning feeling tired and very sore but despite that she smiled remembering the long night spent love making. She was sore but pleasantly sore. Despite the sun shining brightly outside, so the clock on the wall claimed, the room was filled with darkness. The left over embers from the fire place filled the room with a warm glow and it illuminated Janevons features to her.  
  
For a moment she felt her heart surge, she had finally fallen in love, she had known since the minute she had stared into those beautiful violet eyes she had known she was in love. She struggled to keep back the reality that she was not his Life Mate. Her struggle failed and she felt her heart tighten in pain.   
  
She could lay here all day staring down at him loving him and wishing that she belonged to him but it would be pointless. He had bedded her because she had asked it of him. She had read enough Carpathian books to know that they did bed human females some times but once they met their life mate they were devoted totally and completely to their mate.   
  
/I… I can't take it…/ her friends had mentioned how painful it was to be in love some times and only know did she fully understand what they had met. She knew that some were out there was Janevons life mate… and it wasn't her, no matter how much she wished it so.   
  
/I need to get away from here…. get away from him. It will hurt me more if I am near him or am reminded of him… if I leave now I might be able to get over him with less pain…/ Some how she doubted that thought as her heart was wrenching painfully at the thought of leaving him. It was for the best, for him and for her if she never saw him again. She was so thankful that he had shown her the art of love making but she needed to get away from him before she fell even farther in love.  
  
Legs week and wobbly from the hard hours long sex Nittia pulled herself from his bed and onto the floor finding her clothes in the darkness, pulling them on quickly ignoring the pain ripping through her heart as it knew what she was about to do.   
  
Standing up she looked down at his sleeping form, he had purposefully slept above ground so that they could sleep together on the same bed. How she wished to be there with him when the sun set….  
  
Pulling her head away she fought to control her head and her heart, she had to leave before she lost her conviction. One foot of the other she opened the door to find bright light poor into her eyes forcing her to blink teary eyes before they adjusted. Nittia paused at the door way and lifted her fingers up to her eyes realizing that those tears hadn't come from the sun. She took one last longing and painful look back at Janevon before she closed the door softly behind her and took the long trek back to the Inn.  
  
  
  
"Nittia, where have you been? I was so worried!" Erik's voice rang out with anger and worry echoing in his words, pulling Nittia out of her daze. Each step seemed to be harder and harder to make her heart longing to take her back to Janevon and beg him to make her his mate.   
  
She lifted doe like eyes up into Erik's concerned blue eyes and she felt pity for him realizing now what is was like to care for some one who could never care for you in the same way.   
  
"I'm sorry…" a soft voice answered coming out of her cracked lips apologizing for more than just being gone all night. She wondered if her face showed the constant crying she had endured the way here, at times her vision had been blurred because of those tears.  
  
"…What happened to you…" Erik apparently noticed her tear stained face as his voice lowered concern predominate in his facial features.   
  
Looking away not liking that look she saw in Erik's eyes she whispered softly, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"  
  
Erik was very quite for a moment and then a thought ripped through his head causing anger to over power his concern as his hands became fists, "You were with Janevon weren't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.  
  
Her back stiffened at the anger she heard rippling through his voice and flowing off him like tidal waves.   
  
He took her stiffness as a yes and for a moment he saw red. This complete stranger had stolen her from him, had probably bedded her and taken her heart then thrown her back into the woods, which would explain the tears.   
  
"I'll kill him…" His voice sounded venomous.  
  
Head flinging up painfully hard and fast she took his anger and threw it away so he would listen to her.  
  
Erik could feel it and found himself very agitated, "Dang it Nittia! You need to do something about this!"  
  
"I am…" she spoke softly, "I'm leaving…"  
  
"Leaving?..."   
  
She nodded looking down, "I'm going home… I can't take anymore of this… after Nicole's death… and this… I just want to be alone…"  
  
He paused and then nodded, "Yes… you're right you should leave. I'll come with you."  
  
"NO!" her voice shocked him into silence, "no" she repeated, "I'm going alone… I don't need to ruin you're trip just because of me…"   
  
Silence filled the air for a moment a flock of birds flying over head, "Joan will be disappointed in loosing our designated driver." He said trying uselessly to fill the silence and cheer her up a little.  
  
She gave him a smile trying to get him to stop worrying, "I'll be fine Erik… enjoy you're self… and don't go after Janevon… just… don't" She didn't want Erik to get angry because of her own stupid heart.   
  
"But He…"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
A pause and finally a sigh, "Fine… I promise."  
  
"I'll contact the air port and change my return flight ticket for today."  
  
"When will you be heading off?" he asked.  
  
"As soon as possible…" she paused, "Before night fall." She added and left Erik to slip into the inn.  
  
For a moment Erik stood there numerous emotions racing through his heart; Anger at Janevon, Fear of loosing Nittia, disappointment and frustration knowing that he couldn't do anything. He hated feeling powerless and that was one thing Nittia often made him feel like. Most times he enjoyed the challenge of it but this was not something he enjoyed…  
  
  
  
Ding Ding Ding  
  
The speakers in the plane rang announcing that the pilot was going to speak, "attention passengers' flight 112 to Olympia, Washington is now preparing to take off. Please sit down and make sure you are buckled up."  
  
/I should feel relived that I'm on this flight/ Nittia thought as she stared out at the small Carpathian airport /but I feel like my heart is going to rip in two…/ she closed her eyes for a moment resting her head against the back of her seat. /I hope this pain fades away with time because the farther away I get from him the more painful it gets/  
  
The planes engine started and rolled down the run way tipping it's nose up into the sky, the sun shining directly over head as it flew off taking Nittia with it.  
  
.  
  
With the sun setting two violet eyes opened wide in pain, as their owner realized the absence of one very important person.   
  
"Nittia…"   
  
_____________________________  
  
So what do you think? I left you at a very bad place neh? ^-^ *Evil smile* EH! Heh heh heh! *Evil laughter* well no worries folks. I'm going to try REALLY hard to update more frequently so the next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully you wont have to wait much longer. OH! And any of you reading and reviewing this could any of you give me a good idea of a fantasy short story that doesn't evolve romance? I'm afraid I've gotten so used to writing romance stories that it's hard to come up with anything else.   
  
Give me an idea of some fantasy story (with no romance) that you would like to see and I'll see what I can do. Probably post it up at fictionpress.com I'm registered on there but I don't post much on there but poetry and a few short stories (Romance of course) check it out if you want. I'm called "Michiru1" 


	7. Keeping his demons at bay

Dark Healer   
  
Chapter 7  
  
….  
  
Well I promised that I would update soon so I'm working on this story right now. I'm going to try and get into a habit of updating frequently… but who knows. Usually I just wait until I get a review and then write another chapter. I'll try and speed things up a bit though… especially since the last chapter (Which was pretty short by the way) ended at such a huge cliff hanger. (and trust me I HATE it when stories and people do that to me. Waiting for the next chapter wondering what is going to happen next how the outcome will be. Having no idea what is going to happen or how it will turn out.)   
  
ANYWAYS! Next chapter!  
  
  
  
Ding Ding Ding  
  
The speakers in the plane rang announcing that the pilot was going to speak, "attention passengers' flight 112 to Olympia, Washington is now preparing to take off. Please sit down and make sure you are buckled up."  
  
/I should feel relived that I'm on this flight/ Nittia thought as she stared out at the small Carpathian airport /but I feel like my heart is going to rip in two…/ she closed her eyes for a moment resting her head against the back of her seat. /I hope this pain fades away with time because the farther away I get from him the more painful it gets/  
  
The planes engine started and rolled down the run way tipping it's nose up into the sky, the sun shining directly over head as it flew off taking Nittia with it.  
  
.  
  
With the sun setting two violet eyes opened wide in pain, as their owner realized the absence of one very important person.   
  
"Nittia…"   
  
Even to him he found his voice almost non existent and filled with fear, pain and longing. He felt as if something had torn a part of his heart and thrown it away and that was when he finally realized it.  
  
He was actually FEELING! He had noticed the color of her hair of her eyes, had felt something… and it had all been because of Nittia. Her absence was driving him close to the edge as her light and laughter was suddenly gone.   
  
He had to pull himself together and find out where she had gone! He needed to find her and claim her and never let her leave him again. It all made sense now, why she never picked anyone why she had asked him to bed her, why he had been so jealous. She was his life mate… and he was too stupid to realize it.   
  
/I need to calm down… she shouldn't be to far away… maybe if I scan the area/ his mind traveled out searching for her but she wasn't in the mountain area at all. She didn't close her mind to him, he knew she never would and yet he couldn't find her.  
  
Almost frantic he found himself once again working at controlling himself. She might be dead… his eyes glowed with fire at the thought of anyone touching Nittia, hurting her in anyway. He might just turn so he could get revenge…   
  
/NO! I can't loose myself! I'm too close to turning! I need to find her before I snap!/ Once again pulling himself together he tried to think of some way to find her. "Perhaps the Inn…"  
  
It was about the only clue he had, she had been staying there. Perhaps she was asleep and her mind was closed… if not perhaps her friends could probably tell him something about where she went…. He didn't exactly want to speak with Erik at the moment. He could tell that the man had feelings for Nittia and not in a way that Janevon exactly cared for… though if he had a choice he wouldn't let her ever see another man again… except him.  
  
He smirked reminded of his mother and father suddenly. His mother wouldn't let his father control her or prevent her from seeing certain people and some how he doubted that Nittia would let him do that either. Thinking of Nittia warmed his heart and made it a little bit less difficult to keep his demon in check.  
  
~Janevon…~ a dark hard and powerful voice that Janevon found comforting to hear unlike every other Carpathian other than his mother.   
  
~Father why are you contacting me? I thought you were in America with mom~  
  
His father's voice sounded a little annoyed as he replied ~Your mother wanted to visit her father…~  
  
Laughing a little tensely still finding it hard to stay sane with Nittia's absence ~and you couldn't tell her no could you~  
  
An annoyed silence came from his father. Janevon hoped that his father wouldn't change subjects and comment on the demon in him that was very close to surfacing.   
  
~You are struggling with you're demon Janevon…~ His father commented as if reading his thoughts… knowing his father that might be just what he did too…   
  
Silently cursing ~Yes I am~  
  
~… How much longer do you think you can hold on?~ The question was a simple one. But it reminded him long ago of a promise his father gave him when Janevons demons had been surfacing. It was a promise he knew his father would hate to execute and his mother may never forgive him.  
  
~I… don't know… I was fine until Nittia left…~  
  
~Nittia?~  
  
~A woman…~  
  
~I take it she's physic.~  
  
~… yes she is.~  
  
~Where did she go?~   
  
~I do not know… and I can't find her…~ just talking about her disappearance was making it almost impossible to hold on.   
  
There was a silence before his father came in slamming the door as he effortlessly came in. A tall slender black woman who could be no other than his sister was following behind.  
  
"Jessica what are you doing here?" Janevon asked angrily, he might just snap and at the moment he wasn't safe.  
  
"You found you're lifemate Janevon and you were stupid enough to let her go!: She turned back on him.  
  
He growls but stops when his father holds his hand over Janevons neck keeping him in check. "We are here to help you stay sane until you find your life mate again."  
  
With a deep breath Janevon closed his eyes thinking of Nittia's touch, her light, and her deep emotions shining in her beautiful doe eyes. His demon calmed as thoughts of Nittia washed over him calming his body and mind.  
  
"Good." Gregorie, his father mumbled removing his hand, "Now that you are calm where do we go to get information on finding Nittia."  
  
"The Inn… her friends should still be there."   
  
"Good then let us go!" Jessica smiled, she was excited to see her brother finally finding his lifemate and having his stupid idea's about women disproved.   
  
Outside the Inn Janevon sensed Erick coming out the Inn doors. The stiff and frightened silhouette of Erick was seen from the lights of the inn. Probably the figure of two tall Carpathians struck more fear into his heart then he ever would have felt with just Janevon standing there. It didn't help that most Carpathians were frightened of Gregorie and others were wary around Janevon because of his father.   
  
Anger was struggling with fear as Erick took one step after another approaching Janevon and the man standing next to him who could only be described as his father. This was the man who had broken Nittia's already tender heart by taking her innocence and then throwing her away like yesterdays paper.  
  
He was about to yell obscenities at Janevon when his promise to Nittia resurfaced in his mind as well as the beautiful presence of what could only be described as utter perfection.   
  
"Where is Nittia?" Janevons tense voice penetrated his fogged brain, "And stop looking at my sister like that." He added with a growl.  
  
Sister? Erick thought. Anyone with a beautiful sister like that must not be all that bad.  
  
"Ahem" Janevon was loosing his patience; this stupid human was getting too caught up in his sister and his perverted fantasies no doubt.   
  
"Huh?" Erick's eyes finally leave Jessica's form to look at him.  
  
"Nittia."  
  
"Oh… yes Nittia. She's probably back in America now."  
  
/America? That land was humongous! How was he supposed to find her in all those huge crowds before he finally snapped!?/  
  
~Janevon… calm down.~  
  
He had not realized it before until his father caught him, and once again he was forced to take deep calming breaths.  
  
"Where in America?" his father asked taking over for the moment.  
  
Erick felt almost as if he was in a daze no doubt he would forget they were ever here later. Oh he hoped he didn't forget the beauty that was standing in his view.   
  
"Washington… in the capital Olympia." He muttered his eyes going back to the beauty.  
  
Jessica smiled, these silly humans always did have trouble being around Carpathian women… but she liked this man was acting as if he was hypnotized. She grinned sometimes it was nice to be a Carpathian.  
  
"Olympia…" Janevon muttered. It looked as if he would be returning to America again.   
  
"Thank you." His father turned around leading Janevon and his sister away from the Inn. ~It seems we need to return to America again.~ his father commented in their minds.  
  
"We? Why are you two coming?"  
  
"I thought we told you already. We are going to make sure you don't make the same stupid mistake again." Her father gave her a look and she smiled warming his heart again, she loved how soft he could be sometimes, "AND to make sure you don't turn."  
  
He sighed, full adult and on his own and once again his stuck with his family… Oh well he did need the help. He didn't know if he could control himself before he found Nittia.  
  
********************  
  
The plane had landed hours ago but because of her crying during the whole plane trip she had many of the other passengers trying to do what ever they could to help her feel better.   
  
Some one offered her a free ride home others gave her what they could. She felt so embarrassed but at the same time she was great full for the attention. It helped calm her painfully beating heart.   
  
Curled up on the couch in her big sadly in need of fixing house she laid there. All cried out and painfully wishing she could feel Janevons arms wrapped about her right now just so he could take the pain away.  
  
**************************  
  
MWA HA HA HA!!!! Now you must wait for the next chap my peeps! Heh heh. Don't worry though! They will meet again next time… and hey you can't complain that I took to long to come up with the next chapter… because here it is and I didn't take a month to write it this time! ^-^ Reviews are REALLY appreciative! Thank you thank you thank you! *bow bow bow*  
  
~Michiru~ 


	8. Run in with a vampire

Dark Healer  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Michiru  
  
….  
  
Um… lets see.. answering some of my reviews…. Looks through the reviews heh heh… well I'm updating as soon as I can!!! - I have a lot of stuff I'm doing… I'm stupid and I'm am writing… 2 stories on AdultFF.net I'm writing 2 stories here… still have to start those short story series I was planning on doing and then of course finishing my… Thinks is it two or three original novel type stories…. sigh Too many!!!  
  
And that doesn't count trying to get published… --; or trying to get a stupid job so I can continue with my obsession… Carpathians and anime! - eh heh heh heh!!! And I love Christine Feehan's books as well. I've read… well the entire dark series!!!... that's out anyways…. Well almost… I'm almost done with Dark melody… took a while to get my hands on it. Being broke isn't fun… --   
  
And by the way. YES I wish I had a Carpathian too!!! sighs a woman can dream… can't I? Meh… well… don't you have to be Psychic? I don't think empathy really counts… (Yes the kind that Nittia has! MWA HA HA HA!!!) and that's really all I've got in the Pyschic department… with … just a little extra stuff… like… um… Thinks real hard I've been able to send images or songs to the minds of some one I'm really close too… and at times I've known something was going to happen a few seconds before it did… but that's just small stuff!   
  
So… bleh bleh bleh…. (Ignore what I said if you don't believe me) oh and guess what! One of my best friends? She's a Witch… seriously! And happily enough I've been able to get her obsessed with anime!... Mwa ha ha ha!! - ((No I am not crazy!!!... just call myself that lot… okay maybe I am… heh… -; ))  
  
Anyways enough of my babeling!!... And kind of venting… and suddenly thinking of a new Carpathian story… GAH!!! I have too many stories as it is!!!... CRY how am I going to finish it all if I keep getting more ideas!?!?  
  
OH and I almost forgot!  
  
Angelina-Chan: THANK YOU! I love having fans! - and to tell you the truth luv I started writing this chapter and then stopped for a while… and then forgot to go back and finish it!... it was 6 pages when I stopped and I wanted to make it longer… so… yah that's why it's taken longer.  
  
(  
  
The plane had landed hours ago but because of her crying during the whole plane trip she had many of the other passengers trying to do what ever they could to help her feel better.   
  
Some one offered her a free ride home others gave her what they could. She felt so embarrassed but at the same time she was great full for the attention. It helped calm her painfully beating heart.   
  
Curled up on the couch in her big sadly in need of fixing house she laid there. All cried out and painfully wishing she could feel Janevons arms wrapped about her right now just so he could take the pain away.  
  
And then she remembered that she wasn't his lifemate… no matter how much she wished and prayed to god… she wasn't his. She couldn't keep thinking about him or wish for his presence… but thoughts like that seemed impossible as her heart clenched painfully at the thought of his absence.   
  
"Janevon…" She whispered softly into the quickly darkening room. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights and as the sun set, her house began to darken little by little. The darkness seemed the perfect atmosphere at the moment. That's when she started crying the tears she thought she had finished crying. With no one there and the room swiftly darkening she was finally alone to start crying again but this time not held back and behind a barrier protecting her neighbors from experiencing the same emotions.   
  
The time seemed to fly by swiftly as the only light shining in her room was from the street lamps shining through her windows. It seemed that she had cried about the last of her tears and had non left and that's when she lifted her eyes to look at the clock. It was 1 AM.   
  
"I need to get to bed…" She said softly her voice raw from the constant crying she had endured. She wasn't usually this weak… but some how… she had been crying pretty heavily the past few weeks. She was becoming a watering pot it seemed. Smiling softly despite the pain still quite evident in her heart she started to push herself up from her couch when she noticed something darker than the rest of the room slip in.   
  
The very feel of it was dark… almost like the vampire that had killed Nicole as if the two vampires had been connected some how… but it felt stronger. She had absolutely nothing to battle it with she thought as her eyes watched the black mist form into a tall decomposing disgusting looking being standing in the middle of her living room.   
  
And from the looks of things he didn't look very happy…   
  
Her mind swiftly searched for anyone anything that could help her. Oh how she wished that Janevon was here right now.   
  
Nittia! A voice rang through her head beautiful and velvety soft to hear, it could be no other than Janevon. But that couldn't be true since he was still in the mountains… perhaps she was dreaming.   
  
The vampire started coming towards her its blood stained fangs gleaming in the light from the street lamps.   
  
"W…who are you?"   
  
The vampires' pit-less eyes just stared at her for a while as if pondering if it should respond, it seemed to be analyzing her up and down, "I am your savior" His voice sounded as if it was trying to sound melodic and beautiful but sounded more like a swarm of flies trying to speak.   
  
"Savior?... Savior of what?" The very idea that this thing could be the savior of anything was utterly disgusting.   
  
"I will save you from your pain and sadness." He lied, "Save you from the beings called vampires."  
  
It dawned on Nittia that the vampire probably didn't realize it looked so disgusting or that its voice was utterly nauseating to listen to.   
  
"Vampires?" She was stalling for time… she didn't really know why she should bother. Some how the thought of death was very appealing at the moment, but then again she'd read enough to know that she wouldn't die… at least not yet. It would be a slow torturous death for her if he bit her.   
  
Again her mind searched the area for anyone and this time she found some one. More importantly she sensed Janevon. Janevon! She cried out to him through his mind. His response caught her off guard Nittia! I've been trying to contact you for so long, Trying to find you! Where are you?! He sounded so frantic with worry and relief.  
  
I'm in my house… She paused not wanting to mention the big tall vampire in her home probably about to make a meal of her or 'try' to turn her into his lifemate. Of course his poisoned and tainted blood would change her… but it would drive her insane and she would become a Vampriss.   
  
Janevon picked up her thoughts and nearly exploded, the beast in him ragging out in anger and fear as it tried to envelope him; anger at any vampire that would dare to touch his lifemate, and fear that he would loose her before he could undo his idiotic mistake.   
  
We'll be there as fast as we can He told her trying to keep the beast in check as well as his emotions, Keep him stalled as long as you can. He hated being so far away from her. Janevons flight grew faster as his father adjusted to the speed continuing to fly along side him.  
  
As she had been talking with Janevon the vampire had gone on and on about the vampires calling themselves Carpathians and how they were evil and fed off of humans. It took Nittia some effort not to roll her eyes at the blatant lies. She knew that she should be terribly frightened at the moment… and she was… but she was never one to let fear control her actions.   
  
She nodded her head a few times as he continued to babble on silently praying that Janevon would be here soon. Unfortunately the vampire finally finished and started it's menacing steps towards her. She pulled back pushing away from him only to be stopped by the couch behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?... are you afraid?" his cold sarcastic voice rolled from his tongue as the vampire paused tilting his rotting head a little.  
  
He was still trying to play her protector it seemed.   
  
"I…" She couldn't think of anything to say to that.   
  
The vampire frowned menace seeming to stem off of him, "You knew the whole time" he spit, "You little whore." He did not sound happy.  
  
"K…know what?" She stuttered cursing herself silently. He would tell she was frightened and lying just from that reaction!  
  
He frowned glaring at her evilly as he closed the gap between them swiftly and painfully gripping her hands and holding them above her head, "You've been with him too."   
  
"Him?..." She winced as his rotted and decayed nails bit into her flesh.  
  
"The one who killed my partner, I was using him to do my dirty work. And now I'm left to get them myself… your blasted Carpathian friend has pulled me out of hiding." He spat in her face and then grinned.   
  
"But I'll get my revenge… "He lowered his head to her neck, his smell causing her to gag.   
  
Nittia closed her eyes praying that he would kill her swiftly. The vampire's mouth was touching her neck when two Carpathians materialized in her living room emanating power… and righteous wrath.   
  
The sight in front of Janevon filled him with so much anger his eyes burned with rage.  
  
Pausing the vampire lifted his head to find he was no longer alone with his prey. Nittia would have tried to get away then if it weren't for her arms begin held painfully locked in the vampires hands. Not wasting a minute, Janevon swiftly flew across the room towards the vampire ripping it away from Nittia. This vampire was old… and if any other young hunter had faced this ancient he would have been dead in a matter of minutes.   
  
But Janevon wasn't any normal young hunter; he was the son of Gregori the dark one. The vampire hissed at Gregori not liking that there were two hunters here; swiftly he turned into a dark mist flying out of the house.  
  
Janevon growled, the beast within him demanding he follow the trail and kill the vampire that dared to lay a hand on Nittia. The feeling of his father's immense strength almost physically shaking him brought him to his senses as well as the image of Nittia laying on a heap on the ground.   
  
"Nittia!" swiftly Janevon went to her side and gently lifted her light body into his arms. His heart clenched with worry that he had been to late, that he had emotionally hurt his lifemate and she had been left to die. Grief overwhelmed him and he fought back tears, her body felt too limp in his arms as if she was dead or close to it.   
  
Only the beating of her heart beat allowed him the assurance of knowing she was still alive. Nittia… his voice was soft and warm flowing through her mind. Her soft beautiful eyes flittered open revealing pain filled violet eyes.  
  
"Janevon" she breathed, sounding like he was the air she breathed. He could see the pain in her eyes as recognition hit her, he didn't understand why he hadn't noticed it before but Nittia had been struggling with their bond. He read the thoughts that filtered through her mind as she remembered the very reason she was in pain. She had left for him… thinking that she was not his lifemate.   
  
His heart clenched again in pain with the knowledge that he had caused this. "Nittia…" his voice was close to a whisper but he knew she could hear him, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Janevon…" her beautiful voice was etched with confusion and pain, "What… what do you mean?..."  
  
Gregory stood there a reminder that there was a vampire in need of being hunted. He had been patient but if they waited any longer they may loose the trail. He cleared his voice knowing that the action would be more than enough to remind his son of what needed to be done.   
  
Janevon sighed; lifting himself and Nittia effortlessly up, walking towards the couch and settled her down carefully.   
  
"I will explain when I return… then…" his strong large hand stroked the side of her face lovingly and gently his eyes echoing the immense love he felt welling in his heart, "Be safe love…"   
  
He turned towards his father, Gregory nodded in answer to Janevons unspoken question and they both seemed to dissolve and disappear. Still confused Nittia lay there on the couch her mind racing over what had just occurred. She had almost died… Janevon and some other Carpathian had shown up in her living room and scared it off, and now Janevon just called her 'love'.   
  
That small hope of Janevon being her lifemate was slowly starting to begin growing once again. She shook her head sorrowfully refusing to believe in such nonsense once again.   
  
"I'm going crazy…" she muttered out loud into the echoing darkness.   
  
Janevon needed to move quickly, he had spent precious time seeing to Nittia as the vampire had flown farther and farther away. The vampire had hidden himself in a section of nothingness were he would be laying a trap for the two hunters.   
  
Be careful Janevon Gregory cautioned as they grew nearer to the vampire's location, Unlike before he is now expecting us. There will be traps  
  
Janevon acknowledged the comment but made no move to say anything as he focused his mind on finding and planning ahead on what the vampire might do.   
  
A cloud of poisoned acid flew their way rapidly growing closer. Janevon took care of it with a swish of his hand and watched as the wind he'd created destroyed the poison and the cloud poured out harmless water onto the earth. He could feel the frustration of the vampire and knew from experience it would be trying much harder things next.   
  
A swarm of flesh eating locusts, their thousands of wings beating against the air with a wave of sound as they neared, and once again Janevon took care of them with barley a second thought. Then Janevon and Gregory dipped down in the air towards the vampires hiding spot and they could feel his desperation as he threw countless attacks and traps their way being deflected easily by Janevon with Gregory standing back watching his son fight.  
  
Their feet landing on the ground silently walking towards the vampire as it tried in vain to keep them away. After about the 10th trap and attack being deflected easily by the youngest Carpathian the Vampire had started to panic, and now he was a complete wreck. In a blink of an eye Janevon had the vampires poisoned and black heart in his hands still pumping franticly as it began to burn. Gregory watched as the vampire followed the example of it's heart soon becoming a pile of ash to be scattered by a fresh cool breeze.   
  
"Very nice. You've improved this past decade."  
  
Janevon smiled, overjoyed with the ability to actually FEEL happiness at his fathers praise.   
  
"Thank you father."  
  
Gregory paused lifting his head to the sky as if listening, a small smirk made it's way onto his face quickly disappearing as he turned his head back towards his son. "It seems your sister has gotten to your lifemate."  
  
Janevon sighed, loving his sister but still feeling a slight annoyance at his sister butting in. In some ways Janevon and Jessica still acted like children… and in a way compared to the other Carpathians, they were children or at least teenagers.   
  
Gregory could only smile on the inside as his lifemates comment a few years ago flittered through his mind, "Your children seem to have turned you into a pile of mush." Not that she didn't have the same effect on him, they were the few that ever saw the soft side of the him.  
  
Janevon was in flight already hurrying back towards Nittia wishing he was there right now.   
  
Nittia had been laying on the couch to weak and hurting to move from her spot. The vampire may have thrown her carelessly aside but to her poor frail human body it had been similar to being a frail glass statue being thrown to the ground. She was sure a few bones in her body were broken and she was probably bleeding on the inside.  
  
Her vision wasn't doing to good either so when a dark figure appeared in her vision she had first through that the vampire had turned around and came back to finish her off while Janevon and the other Carpathian were busy. The lights in her room came on, at first blinding her. When Nittia's eyes had adjusted she saw a beautiful woman standing next to her. The black hair and the shape of her face reminded Nittia so much of Janevon but only in female form. The woman would never beat Janevon in ways of beauty and sexiness but she wasn't too far off.   
  
Jessica frowned examining the extensive wounds that Janevons life mate had accumulated and immediately sent a message to her father raging at him about Janevon leaving his lifemate when she needed him. She looked down at Nittia who seemed at the moment to be having trouble focusing on anything. With a deep sigh Jessica sat down to start healing some of the wounds from the inside out.   
  
  
  
Not much of a hanger… I hope… Yawn so tired… well… I finally finished this… It's not much longer than 6 pages… but it's still long so… yah! And I didn't leave it at a cliff hanger… so … HA! But there is definitelya more to come. - 


End file.
